goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trelawny
Trelawny is a musical adaptation of the play Trelawny of the Wells by Arthur Wing. Cast *Hayley Mills/Gemma Craven - Rose Trelawny *John Watts - Arthur Gower *Ian Richardson - Tom Wrench *Elizabeth Power - Avonia Bunn *Timothy West - Sir William Gower *Rosamund Greenwood - Miss Trafalgar Gower *Phillip Hinton - Ferdinand Gadd *John Parker - Augustus Colpoys *Brendan Barry - James Telfer *Betty Benfield - Mrs. Telfer Plot Rose Trelawny is the star of the Wells theatre but she is shortly to leave the company and the theatrical life to marry the upper-class Arthur Gower. Her friends from the Wells throw a surprise party to bid Rose farewell. Amongst the partygoers there is Tom Wrench who is secretly in love with Rose, Avonia, star of the Pantomime and her best friend and the Telfers, actor/managers who run the company. After leaving the company Rose finds it difficult to settle down to life in Cavendish Square where Arthur is completely under the control of his formidable relations and especially, his uncle, Sir William Gower. Arthur is sent to live elsewhere but does manage a few intimate moments alone with Rose. However, the household does not take kindly to Rose's actor friends from the theatre and when they all come to visit one day a row between them and the Gowers occurs and which results in Rose leaving Cavendish Square and returning to the theatre. Life at Cavendish Square has changed Rose, however. No longer can she play the roles in the arch, stagy way demanded by the Telfers and the result of this dichotomy is that she is sacked from her role in the pantomime. With no money and no prospects of theatre work she lives out her days in a theatrical lodgings. She is visited there by Sir William. Arthur has disappeared and William asks Rose is she knows where he might have gone. Rose doesn't know but when Sir William learns of Rose's financial predicament he agrees to fund a new play written by Tom Wrench and in which Rose is to be the star. During the first rehearsals, Sir William is in the darkened theatre watching as the cast awaits the arrival of the new, young leading man who is to star opposite Rose. The actor turns out to be none other than Arthur who is now treading the boards. Sir William and Arthur are reconciled and Arthur and Rose can look forward to a splendid future together. Musical numbers ;Act One *"Pull Yourself Together" - The Company *"Walking On" - Tom and Avonia *"Ever of Thee" - Rose and Arthur *"Trelawny of the Wells" - Mr. and Mrs. Telfer and Company *"Quite Out of Place" - Sir William and Miss Gower *"Rules" - Rose *"Rules" (Reprise) - Rose, Tom, Gadd, Colpoys and Avonia *"Back to the Wells" - The Company ;Act Two *"Tea!" - Three Little Maids *"It's Not the Same" - Rose *"We Can't Keep 'Em Waiting" - Gadd and Colpoys *"The Turn of Avonia Bunn" - Avonia *"Let's Peek in at Old Pekin" - Chorus *"Arthur's Letter" - Arthur *"Two Fools" - Sir William and Rose *"Life" - Tom *"Ever of Thee" (Reprise) - Rose and Arthur *"Trelawny of the Wells" (Reprise) - Company Category:Stage musicals